


The Game

by SaltandJinJin



Series: Dollhouse [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blood, Death, Gore, Horror, Insanity, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Spin Off, Spoilers, because this is literally the biggest possible spoiler, but from the murderer's perspective, dollhouse - Freeform, mansion, missing idols, please read dollhouse first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltandJinJin/pseuds/SaltandJinJin
Summary: He had been waiting a long, long time for this. Finally, the killer had all of his guests gathered, trapped, just where he wanted them. It was finally time to start his game.orDollhouse through the murderer's perspective.*NOTICE*Please do not read without reading Dollhouse first. This would literally be the biggest possible spoiler. You will also be missing quite a bit of vital information
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, If you really squint - Relationship, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, if you squint
Series: Dollhouse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740346
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have had this written for a long time I just never got around to proofreading it and I am sorry. I don't really know if I am happy with it because it is sort of repetitive and short (but I guess that's to be expected for what it is), but it contains information that isn't in the original story that contributes to the plot. Sorry for any mistakes and thank you for reading.

He had been planning this for a long, long time. He didn’t expect everything to fall into place as perfectly as it did. Sure, he did everything within his power to eliminate any possibilities of failure, but everything seemed to be working out flawlessly. It was intoxicating. 

At first, it didn’t feel real for him either; opening the letter in confusion; letting Changbin be the one to suggest actually going. He felt a shiver when he made it to the mansion. 

The familiar structure stood before him in a sort of grand majesty. It looked completely untouched, but Chan knew better. When he first found this place, he thought of keeping it to himself. However, the more he explored the old building, the more his mind played with all that he could truly do with a place like this. 

It took a long time to plan for this game. Several months of trying to pour money into this little project of his undetected. It was exhilarating to see all of this coming together.

They were almost the last to arrive, Chan and Changbin. Walking in and seeing all of the people he had invited was surreal. They had no idea what was yet to come. They had no idea he had anything to do with any of this. Chan felt giddy. What a fun game this was going to be. 

Chan could feel his heart racing when the guests finally realized they were trapped. The fear that set in made him shiver. It finally began to sink in just how real this all was. He had really done it. As the other guests began to search for a way out, Chan was overwhelmed with excitement and anticipation knowing they would find nothing, but there was a fear lurking underneath. What if he had missed something? All of these tireless months of meticulous planning just for him to have missed something, allowing them to escape. Chan itched to check everything, to make sure it was in order, but he knew he couldn’t do that. It was too late. The game had already begun. 

Chan enjoyed watching the groups split off. It was interesting to see who everyone was close with, who they trusted. He wondered how long it would last.

He had way too much fun pretending to be surprised at everything he saw. The hopelessness was sinking in, the despair. They were all trapped in his perfect web. Chan reveled in this feeling of control. They were all acting exactly as he suspected, like puppets. Chan only felt all the more powerful because they didn’t _know_. They still didn’t know what he had planned. 

Chan tried not to act comfortable in his bed. He tried to act like all of this was equally new to him, like he was uncomfortable from being trapped, like he was scared. Chan felt a pain in his heart at how scared Changbin seemed, especially now that it became clear they weren't getting out of here anytime soon. 

“Do you think they are looking for us?” Changbin asked quietly. 

“The police?” Chan questioned. 

Changbin shrugged from where he sat uncomfortably on his expensive bed. “Them too, but I meant the other members. Do you think they have even noticed that we are gone yet? What if they think we are just spending another night in the studio?”

Chan hadn’t thought about that. It wasn’t uncommon for him to not come home, sleeping at the studio when he was hard at work. Changbin wasn’t the same, though. He was dedicated to his music, but he also always managed to make it back to his own bed every night. Even if they didn’t notice Chan was gone immediately, they would notice Changbin’s absence. Especially Felix. 

Chan shook his head. “I’m sure they are already looking. They love us too much.” Chan tried to sound lighthearted, but Changbin’s frown didn’t disappear. 

“We will get out of here, right?” Changbin’s voice was so small, it was heartbreaking. 

Chan smiled softly, meeting the other’s eyes. “Of course,” he lied sweetly through his teeth. “Everything will be okay.”

**Night 1**

Chan had to wait longer than he would have liked for Changbin to fall asleep. He was understandably restless, but Chan was getting antsy. Everything had gone according to plan so far, but now the success of this was relying entirely upon him. He watched his friend until he finally saw his breathing slow to a steady pace, finally asleep. Chan took a deep, steadying breath and slid out of bed as quietly as he could. He already knew who had to be first.

Hongjoong was an immediate threat to his plan. From the very beginning it became clear he knew more than he should. He also had Chan figured out already and he knew he would do everything he could to ruin this plan. The point of this was for them to struggle, but Hongjoong wasn’t. He was too smart for this. It had to be him.

Chan removed the scissors carefully from where he had them concealed under his clothing. They were thin enough to not look suspicious with what he was wearing, but sharp enough to kill. He crept slowly into the hall, closing the door behind him as quietly as he could. He made sure the doors would make no sound before he started this, he knew that he would need it. Everything needed to be silent.

He made his way to Hongjoong’s room in the darkness, familiar with the house to an almost uncomfortable extent. He had already spent a long time in this mansion. Changbin was right about the others not really paying attention to when he was gone, assuming he was always at the studio. Sometimes he really was, but he also made time to come here, to prepare.

Hongjoong’s door was closed, but Chan could hear the footsteps behind it. He planned on leaving the room. Sure, he didn’t know just how dangerous that would be yet, but Chan was still surprised. He was still trying to find a way out of here, even after everyone else was asleep.

The footsteps neared the door and Chan realized he wasn’t going to need his keys. Adrenaline and anticipation coursed through his veins. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, grip tightening on his scissors, the usually cold metal warmed from being so close to his body all day. He took a step to slightly angle himself so that he could have immediate access to the room once the door was opened. He didn’t breathe, waiting.

The doorknob turned. 

The door opened a crack.

That was all it took. 

Chan didn’t breathe as the door opened the rest of the way, a combined effort of Hongjoong letting it go and Chan giving it the last nudge it needed. Chan moved quicker than he knew he was capable of, watching Hongjoong’s eyes widen in fear as he dragged the sharp edge of the scissors across his neck. 

Chan blinked once, bloodied weapon hanging at his side. Hongjoong opened his mouth weakly, face contorted in pain and horror. No sound came out. 

Chan watched the light fade from Hongjoong’s eyes as he began to fall forward, directly into Chan’s arms. Chan caught him, but he leaned away in a panic; he couldn’t get blood on him. He wasn’t about to ruin his chances of surviving this early in the game. 

Chan looped his fingers through the scissors and flipped Hongjoong around in his arms. He breathed a sigh to try and calm himself down, attempting to ignore the thrill that shot through him at his first successful murder. The game had officially begun. 

Chan dragged Hongjoong’s body back into the room he had been trying to leave, marveling at how light the boy’s body was. Someone so small was probably not a bad choice for a first victim. 

Chan hoisted Hongjoong up onto his bed after pulling the blankets out of the way. Chan ignored the way the bleeding was getting worse and was thankful the death was quick. He still had a lot to do tonight. 

Chan frowned at the look on Hongjoong’s face before reaching out to close his eyes and smooth out the crease that had formed between his eyebrows in the fear before death.

_There_. Chan smiled. Scissors still in hand, Chan reached for the blankets. In was in that moment that he heard it. Chan’s entire body tensed up. Footsteps. Someone was out in the hall. 

Chan held his breath, slowly, quietly as he could, creeping towards the open door. He placed himself carefully against the wall just inside of the doorway where he knew he couldn’t be seen from the hallway. And there, he waited. 

The footsteps slowed and Chan knew the person was glancing into the room. He didn’t move, didn’t breathe, as he watched Donghyuk slowly creep into the room, eyes locked curiously on Hongjoong. All he had do to was glance over and he would see the person waiting in the shadows holding the weapon that had just been used to kill Hongjoong. 

With that in mind, Chan shot out from hiding, reaching out to grab the all too curious boy who almost ruined his plans. The scissors were slicing through his throat before he had the chance to react. Donghyuk let out a choked sob, too quiet for any ears but his own. He fell to his knees and Chan breathed a sigh of relief. 

Well, it had not been his plan to kill two people, but he supposed he wasn’t really left with a choice. Chan took a deep breath before carefully dragging the boy’s body to the chair nicely positioned in the corner of the room. This wasn’t an ideal scene—Hongjoong and Donghyuk weren’t even close—but it would have to do. 

After carefully positioning Donghyuk’s corpse to his liking, Chan moved back to the bed to properly tuck Hongjoong in, pulling the plush blankets up to his chin and ignoring the way the blood soaked the pure white material. 

When Chan was finally happy with what he had done. He left the room, closing the door silently behind him. This wouldn’t be a real murder mystery unless he planted some fake evidence, Chan supposed. He walked all the way to the left side of the stairs and stepped into the bathroom. He made sure to leave a little extra blood in the sink as he washed his weapon. It wasn’t much, but it should throw them off. 

Chan was lucky that he was used to not getting a lot of sleep because, with all he still had to do, there was no way he was getting any. 

Chan used his keys to unlock the door to Lucas and Jungwoo’s room, deciding to start on the left side of the hall while he was already over there. 

Chan smiled at the two boys sleeping deeply, curled into each other. Chan quietly crept over to the bedside table, opening the drawer. He squinted in the darkness, slowly sliding out a panel in the bottom the the drawer and pulling out two bracelets. As an important part of the game, it simply would not do to have the guests be without them. Chan just had to made sure none of the quests would be waking up as he attached them. 

**Night 2**

Chan was felling giddy from already having the second day out of the way. The game was now fully set into motion and it was exhilarating. All of the guests were playing along, searching for clues, and none of them suspected him in the slightest. 

Chan waited, as he had done before, before slipping out of the room in high spirits. Who was he going to kill tonight? Unlike the previous night, he didn’t really have a plan. Yugyeom did seem like he was catching on to things pretty fast, but he would certainly be the main suspect the following day, especially if Chan planted his evidence right. 

Chan ducked further into the shadows in alarm when he caught movement from the other side of the stairs. Someone was awake. Chan squinted into the darkness and watched a form make its way down the stairs. Even in the dark Chan could make out the distinct yellow hair. Yugyeom. 

Chan’s heartbeat quickened. Chan should have known that Yugyeom would try to stop this. He knew he would be the prime suspect the next day if Jacob wasn’t the killer. Chan didn’t know if he was looking for a way out or for a way to fight back, but Chan knew that he had to stop him. 

Silently, Chan crept after Yugyeom, tiptoeing down the stairs in a way that made absolutely no noise. Chan had the advantage. He knew this house. Chan’s vision better adjusted to the darkness as the moonlight flitted through the large windows. He watched Yugyeom slip into the dining room and something in Chan told him that the other was going into the kitchen. He planned on fighting back. 

Chan took a deep breath before swiftly and silently gliding over to the fireplace, snatching up the fore poker. He inspected it closely. This would do. 

New weapon in hand, Chan crept slowly into the dining room, careful to stay as out of sight as possible. Almost replicating what he had done the previous night for Donghyuk, Chan pressed himself up against the wall by the archway leading to the kitchen. He held his breath and listened to Yugyeom’s footsteps in the kitchen.

When Chan heard his footsteps almost reach the archway, he smoothly stepped out in front of him. Before either of them even had the chance to blink, Chan was thrusting the fire poker into Yugyeom’s abdomen. A knife that Chan had not noticed until this moment clattered to the ground as Yugyeom choked out a pitiful sob. That must have been how he planned on defending himself. 

Chan frowned at Yugyeom. Not only was he trying to ruin the game, but this was a far more gruesome death than he would have preferred. Yugyeom looked up to meet his eyes and Chan watch Yugyeom’s eyes widen. Yugyeom sputtered, coughing up blood, making Chan’s frown deepen. What an unnecessary mess. 

Chan yanked on the fire poker, pulling it back out. He hated the resistance he got, having to use his strength to get the weapon to go back through, what with there being a hook facing the opposite direction. Chan clicked his tongue, looking his bloodied weapon over. Gross. 

Yugyeom fell to his knees, still fighting to stay conscious. Chan hoped he would learn to give up quickly; he was only making this harder on himself. Soon, he lie crumpled on the floor. 

Chan set the fire poker down, leaning it against the table, hoping dearly that it wouldn’t stain, before walking back to Yugyeom. He watched Yugyeom blink a few times, slowly, looking at him but not really seeing. He closed his eyes once more. This time, they didn’t open again. 

Yugyeom was bleeding and he was bleeding a lot. Chan but his lip, worrying about the mess. This would take a while to get it how he wanted. 

Chan breathed a sight of relief as he surveyed his work, eyes having long since adjusted to the darkness. Yugyeom was sitting at the dining table, as if ready for a meal, like a perfect doll. Well, almost perfect. Chan had cleaned his face from where he had coughed up a little blood, but there wasn’t much that could be done about his abdomen. Chan told himself it was the face that mattered anyways.

Chan spent way longer than he would have preferred scrubbing blood from the floor and cleaning the fire poker. The weapon had been set carefully beside the body, not that it should be difficult to figure out what had caused a wound like that.

After making sure everything was in order, Chan finally climbed the stairs, ready to get some sleep. Chan was tired and he wasn’t careful. That’s how it happened.

Chan had almost made it back to his room when he heard a door slam. His eyes went wide and he felt his heartbeat stutter before speeding up. His mind was racing faster than his heart. He knew someone had just seen him. It was only the second night, it couldn’t be over this soon. 

Chan raced to his room, opening the door both as quickly and as quietly as he could. Chan breathed a quiet sigh of relief when he got inside. Just as he closed the door behind him, he saw Changbin stir, sitting up in bed. 

“What’s going on?” his friend questioned sleepily, but still frightened. 

“Did you hear it too?” Chan asked, voice shaky from adrenaline, but it worked in his favor. 

“The door slamming?” Changbin asked for clarification. Chan didn’t have to fake the fear he was feeling as he nodded. “Yeah,” his groupmate whispered before looking at Chan with such a sweet sadness in his eyes. “Do you think we are safe?” He was terrified and Chan wanted to give him a hug. 

“There was no one in the hall,” he reassured. “I think we’re okay.”

Changbin’s relief quickly turned to distress. “Goodness! Don’t be so reckless! You could have gotten hurt.”

Chan wanted to breathe a sight of relief. He had gotten away with it. “I was worried,” Chan defended nervously. “I don’t want anyone else to die and I thought . . .”

Changbin sighed. “You can’t protect everyone, Chan. But hopefully there isn’t anything to protect them from anymore.”

Chan nodded in agreement before sleepily making his way to his bed. “I really hope that was nothing. We have already lost too many people.” Chan crawled into bed. “Hopefully we are out of here by tomorrow. I miss everyone.”

“Yeah,” Changbin mumbled softly. “Me too.”

Chan pretended he didn’t see him pick up his phone from where he had it plugged in on the bedside table. He pretended he didn’t see him gaze sadly at his lockscreen, a picture of him and Felix, smiling and happy. He closed his eyes, curled up in his blankets, and pretended he didn’t hear his friend sniffling. 

**Night 3**

That was close. Way too close. Chan honestly wasn’t sure how he had survived that voting. He really needed to learn to be more careful. He comforted himself with the thought that he was still getting used to this, he was still adjusting. He was learning. He wouldn’t make a mistake like that again. 

Chan needed a new murder weapon. Things were getting messier than he would like and he wanted that to change. Chan decided to change his plan for the night. He assumed that, after two nights of murders in a row, there wouldn’t be anyone stupid enough to slip out of their room, so Chan slept.

Sleep hit him faster than usual due to the lack of rest and he was able to wake up early, very early. The sun was not yet up and Chan had noticed the previous days who the first people to the foyer always were. The morning was Chan’s best chance to get someone alone. 

Chan crept into the library after sneaking out of his room, making a beeline for the computer cord. A weapon like this was bound to be less messy. Sure, it took a little longer, but it was worth it in the end. Chan disconnected the cord and adjusted his grip on it strategically before creeping back to the door, stopping to peek out the crack. Now all he had to do was wait. 

Chan realized it was possible that more than one person could come down, but he had to take that chance. He still had the scissors if anything were to go wrong. 

Chan sucked in a breath when he saw someone walk into the foyer . He couldn’t see much through the slim crack, but he could tell that it was Jungwoo who was up early and that he was alone. Chan watched him walk around for a minute before finally setting on a sofa, his back to the library. It was perfect. 

Chan slid quietly out of the library, careful not to make a sound, creeping up slowly behind Jungwoo who had no idea what was about to happen. When Chan was close enough, he was swift in wrapping the cord around Jungwoo’s neck and pulling. Jungwoo immediately began to struggle, but Chan was strong. He moved his arms to wrap the cord around again. 

Jungwoo’s movements got lazier as he began to lose his energy. Eventually, Chan felt the other slump over. Void of life. He carefully removed the cord and walked around the get a good look at his work. 

If you ignored the fresh marks forming on Jungwoo’s neck, it almost looked like he was sleeping. Chan was pleased at the lack of blood and, therefore, the lack of a mess. Jungwoo really felt like a doll. 

Chan didn’t have long this time, so he gently arranged Jungwoo’s body so he looked like he was relaxing rather than struggling before replacing the cord in the library and creeping back up to his room. 

**Night 4**

For the first time since it began, Chan hated this game. He knew what he was getting into bringing Changbin here, but something in him changed when everything actually began. Maybe it was his motherly instinct for his other members kicking in or maybe it was just seeing someone he was so close to seem so broken, but Chan had managed to convince himself that he would get Changbin out of here alive. But now his friend was dead and it was his fault. 

He might have prided himself in being able to plan this entire game, but he could have never planned for this. How could they think that the weapon was Changbin’s _phone cord_? It didn’t match the markings at all. However, it wasn’t exactly like they could compare it directly to the body since they had moved it to the morgue and Chan would be practically giving himself away if he mentioned it being the computer cable since none of the others seemed to think of that.

Chan was upset with just how stupid they had been. He hadn’t expected them to be world-class detectives, but this was terrible. Reading the letter Changbin had left had not made things any easier. If Chan wasn’t able to get Changbin out of here himself, he made a promise to himself that the other members would at least get that letter. 

Chan didn’t have to worry about Changbin falling asleep that night and slipped out of the room with no plan at all. He was stalking down the dark hall, wondering if he was going to finally have to break into a room, when he noticed the bathroom light on the opposite side of the stairs from his room. He could hardly believe it. 

Chan raced to duck into Yugyeom’s room. Knowing it would be unlocked seeing as it was now unoccupied. It was there that he waited. Whoever was in the bathroom couldn’t remain there forever and, when they did leave, he would have his next victim. 

Chan heard the door creak open. He heard the footsteps. Whoever it was was trying their best to be quiet, but Chan was already ready. He slipped out of the room quickly, covering Sicheng’s mouth as soon as he was close enough. The other screamed and Chan silently hoped that it was muffled enough that no one would hear it. It wasn’t easy reaching all the way up to cover Sicheng’s mouth as he was significantly taller, but that was only more reason to get this over with quickly. 

Chan was lucky he still had the scissors with him that he had used the first night. It wasn’t as much fun, using the same weapon twice, but this kill was rather spur of the moment. Plunging the sharp weapon into Sicheng’s neck, Chan almost immediately felt the taller slump. Chan had to remove his hand from his mouth to catch him before he hit the ground. 

Chan didn’t have long to make a decision, choosing quickly to drag Sicheng’s body to the bathroom on the far side of the hall. Sicheng had wanted to be in the bathroom he was in, but this game wasn’t about what the guests wanted, it was about how Chan wanted them. And Chan decided that Sicheng was in for a bath. 

Chan has to wrestle Sicheng’s long body into the bathtub, somehow, miraculously, not getting any blood on his clothes. Sicheng was frustratingly bleeding profusely and Chan was not pleased. Chan gently positioned Sicheng’s body before reaching out to turn on the water. His hand froze just before he could turn the knob. This scene was missing something. 

Chan raced down the stairs, locating the vase of flowers in the foyer. He snatched up the beautiful flowers, carrying them back to the bathroom where he had left Sicheng. Using the scissors he had used to kill three people now, Chan skillfully cut the heads from all of the flowers, placing them delicately into the tub. Finally, he switched on the water, waiting a moment to watch the flowers begin to rise, the blood mingling with the water, before retreating back to his room. 

Chan comforted Yuta the next morning. It made him feel important to be able to have this effect on people and still be able to change their emotions directly as well. It was exhilarating. When Chan stepped back into the hall, he watched Renjun slip from his room and realized there was a way for him to divert suspicion from himself. 

Chan knew he was suspicious. He had almost been killed the last two nights. The only way to divert this attention was to frame someone else. 

Chan slipped into Renjun’s room unnoticed. He pulled out his scissors and wished them a silent goodbye as he slipped them under the blankets of the bed that used to belong to Donghyuk. He slipped silently out of the room and no one ever suspected a thing. 

**Night 5**

It was late. They had just voted and carried Renjun’s body to the morgue. Some guests were returning to their rooms, others lingering in the foyer. Chan pretended to climb the stairs when he saw Jooheon slink into the kitchen and watched Yoongi slip into the library soon after. Chan could hardly believe his luck. 

When he was sure the coast was clear, he crept slowly and quietly into the to the library door, peeking in warily. He was delighted to see that Yoongi was facing the opposite direction. Chan slipped quietly into the room. His heart twisted when he realized what Yoongi had seen; the computer cable. 

Anger burned in the pit of Chan’s stomach. If only they had found that two days ago. If they had, Changbin might still be alive. This was as much their fault as it was Chan’s. Before Chan knew it, he was pushing Yoongi down onto the sofa he was standing just in front of, tackling him with his full body weight. Before Yoongi had a chance to react, Chan grabbed one of the pillows on the couch and shoved it over Yoongi’s face, pressing down hard. 

Yoongi flailed. He fought back. But Chan was unyielding. Yoongi wasn’t going anywhere. Eventually, Yoongi’s movements began to grow more sluggish. This was the slowest of the deaths. Chan almost felt bad, but a part of him felt as if this somehow made up for what they had done Changbin, if only a little. When Yoongi finally stopped moving, stopped struggling, when Chan knew he was dead, he climbed off of the sofa and took a deep breath. This might have been his slowest kill, but it was his cleanest. 

After carefully positioning his doll, making sure to have him point directly to the evidence they would be finding too late, he peeked back into the living room. Jooheon was sitting in the foyer and he didn’t seem like he was moving anytime soon. Chan’s eyes drifted to the computer cable, realizing he was given the chance to create a much more dramatic display to prove his point. 

Jooheon was more difficult to take down than Jungwoo, Chan had to admit. When Jooheon had managed to grab his hand, Chan’s heart had stuttered. But Chan had won in the end, as he always does. Stringing the body up was the hard part. 

Chan had to position Jooheon at the base of the stairs before lifting the cable over the top of the raining. As Chan climbed the stairs, the body dragged along on the other side, following. When the body began to finally lift from the ground, it became harder to handle the weight and Chan was grateful for the strength of the railing. 

Chan now stood in the foyer, surveying his work. This was certainly a scene. He just hoped that his others guests weren’t dense enough to miss the message. 

**Night 6**

Chan didn’t kill that night. He didn’t want to. He felt that he had done enough playing around, enough being typical. It was time to have a little more fun with his remaining guests. That night, he slept. 

It was when he was cooking that he did it. Yuta was turned the other way, grabbing ingredients from the cupboard. Chan had taken the poison from the hidden compartment in his bedroom drawer earlier that morning. While Yuta was distracted, he slipped the substance out of his sleeve, delicately applying it to only one dish. It was risky, he knew. If Yuta were to choose that plate, that would shift all of the suspicion to him. But what was this game without a little suspense?

This time, Chan watched Minghao die with all of the rest of the guests. He was one of them. 

When they split up, the poison was back in the compartment like it never left and Chan felt secure. He knew this would be a close race, but that’s exactly what made it so fun. 

**Night 7**

Chan slipped the knife out of the block, marveling at how beautifully sharp it was. If it wasn’t such an obvious weapon, Chan probably would have already used it by now. However, he was out of time to be novel. This would be the last time he committed a murder at night. 

He walked slowly back through the dining room, reveling in the feeling of victory. They were so close to getting out of here, but they were failures up until the very end. Chan froze when he made it to the archway, staring at Lucas until the the guest turned to face him. The horror on his face when his eyes traced to the knife in Chan’s hand was positively priceless. 

“Surprise,” Chan mouthed, his lips curving into a wicked smile. This game was getting so _fun_. That was when Lucas ran. Chan clicked his tongue. Things really were getting more interesting. 

Chan didn’t bother running. He knew there was nowhere for Lucas to go. When he rounded the corner, the open door immediately let Chan know where the other had gone. Chan sighed, amazed at his stupidity. 

Chan purposely made his descent slow. He knew that there was nowhere to hide in that basement so he wouldn’t going to have to do any looking. There was no reason not to take his time. 

Chan paused when he reached the bottom of the steps before turning to face where he knew Lucas was trying to hide. 

“You are making this more difficult than it has to be.”

Lucas was shaking violently. “Please,” he choked out, begging. 

Chan clicked his tongue. “Please what? You are going to have to be more—” Chan was caught completely surprise when Lucas suddenly lunged at him. Chan, however, didn’t allow himself to be panicked for long, quickly regaining his composure in time to swipe at Lucas with the knife in his hand, cutting his arm. 

Chan was disgusted. He glared down at Lucas as he stumbled back into the corner. “You made this messy. It could have been so easy.” With that, Chan was plunging the knife into Lucas’s heart. Chan almost felt proud of himself for this manner of death. Lucas had been such a threat to him ever since Jungwoo died, so it was only fitting that he die by wound to the heart in the same room his deceased boyfriend lie. 

It took Chan all night to drag the bodies up, one by one. It was tedious and difficult work, but it was necessary, at least in Chan’s eyes. He felt so _proud_ when he had them all set up. 

_Yes_ , he thought happily. _This is what I wanted_. He looked at the scene before him. Fifteen idols all set up just how he wanted them. He did this. He had all the control. They had played his game and now they were dolls. Perfect dolls. 

**Bonus**

As Chan stared at Taehyun, fire poker lodged comfortably in his abdomen, he couldn’t help but to be impressed. Taehyun was young and had just undergone unimaginable trauma, but he had just managed to kill Chan. Taehyun had not only made it to the end of this alone, he would be the _only_ survivor. Chan had to admit, he didn’t expect it. For those reasons, in his dying moments, he was impressed.

Chan could feel himself fading quickly. As his eyes teared with the pain, he coughed out one last word. 

“Congratulations.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I have been really busy recently, especially since classes started. A sequel to Dollhouse may surface one day, but I do not foresee it happening anywhere in the near future. Thank you to everyone who made it this far.


End file.
